


[Vid] Blood of Me

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drug that works. Music: Heather Nova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Blood of Me

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-BloodOfMe-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/758141.html)


End file.
